1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a video conference apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a video transmitting method for video conference apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Video conference is held to connect different spaces within a conference room via internet and video conference apparatus, thereby people at different places seem to be gathered in the same conference room. The video conference rooms of different places are connected by internet, and each video conference room is equipped with a camera, a display, a microphone, and a speaker.
The image source of the video conference apparatus can be provided by a camera and displayed as a live video. The image source of the video conference apparatus can be provided by a computer and displayed as a content video. The image provided by the camera and the image provided by the computer are transmitted to the video processor via different paths. The display can be divided into multi sections for displaying the live video from the camera and the content video from the computer respectively.
The camera does not only capture the image of speakers but also captures the image of an object, such as a document or an exhibition during video conference in some situation for better description. However, there is only one camera disposed in one conference room, the audience would feel uncomfortable if the camera frequently switches between the speaker and the object.